


Des yeux océans me fixant

by Isen33



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Marvel Universe, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isen33/pseuds/Isen33
Summary: Une jeune femme enfermée dans son propre esprit ne se souvient d'aucun aspect de sa vie hormis un détail : des yeux océans la fixant.





	Des yeux océans me fixant

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai aucun avertissement à soumettre, vous connaissez l'univers de Captain America et savez ce qu'a fait Hydra donc rien ne devrait être trop difficile à lire. Si vous avez des difficultés avec l'anglais, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'écrirai la traduction en commentaire étant donné que certains passages ne sont pas dans notre bonne vieille langue Fraaançaaiiise.
> 
> ************

La mission s'était déroulée correctement. La cible à éliminer était éliminée. Les possibles témoins n'étaient plus en mesure de parler. Les armes étaient toujours utilisables.

J'arrivais dans cette salle que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il s'agissait de la seule chose dont mon esprit était capable de se rappeler. Deux gars vêtus de noir me tenaient les bras et me forçaient à avancer.

La lumière jaunâtre de la pièce n'était pas particulièrement chaleureuse, mais me permettait de trouver mes repères. Cette chaise, trônant fièrement au centre de la cellule ne m'impressionnait pas. Pourquoi aurais-je dû l'être après tout ? Je ne savais même pas à quoi elle servait. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir peur de l'inconnu. C'est ce qu'on me répète tout le temps depuis ce matin : « Tais-toi et agis, ne te pose pas de questions. »

Les deux gros bras me déposèrent sur le siège. Il n'était pas des moins confortables. Le regard des personnes autour de moi n'exprimait pas la sérénité. Je le savais :

« Pourquoi vous tirez ces têtes ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ? C'est qu'une pauvre chaise, hein ! »

Ils n'eurent sans doute pas le courage de me répondre. Je les effrayais tant que ça ?

Alors que je commençais à prendre mes marques, un homme vêtu d'un costume pénétra dans la salle. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose. La carnation de ses cheveux me fit rire intérieurement. Qui oserait avoir une telle coupe ?  
Je n'arrivais définitivement pas à le prendre au sérieux. Il paraissait si hors du temps, contrastait tant avec cet endroit qui embaumait la moisissure et la mort.  
Je le fixais de mes yeux verts. Les siens reflétaient une détermination certaine et de la colère, le tout surmonté d'un peu d'affection.  
De la colère et de l'affection ? J'ai dû faire une grosse bêtise pour que ses pensées soient si contrastées...

« Mission report »

Rapport de mission ? Et bien... Je vais devoir lui raconter ma journée... Je-

« _The target is dead. The witnesses to. The weapons are availables for an another mission.  
_Good... Do you remember something of strange ? Not in your habits ?  
_Yes. A woman with red hair, crying on the ground. She was terrified and angry.  
_And why she was crying ?  
_A man with a shield was next to her. Probably dead. And an another man. Black hair and blue eyes.  
_Don't be afraid. You have done the rights things. Thanks for your cooperation soldier. Good night »

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, bien que ma bouche ne veuille apparemment pas suivre mon cerveau, que l'homme repartit, l'air satisfait et il claqua des doigts. Les deux gardes s'approchèrent de moi.  
J'ignorais qui étaient ces trois personnes dans la ville. Avais-je tué l'homme au bouclier ? Et celui avec des cheveux noirs... Il ne m'était pas inconnu. Peut-être l'avais-je aperçus plus tôt dans la journée ou lors une autre mission...  
Un des deux agents me poussa contre le dossier de la chaise et m'y accrocha grâce à des sangles.

Soudainement, tout me revint. La douleur, les cris, les missions, les morts, une étoile rouge, du bleu. Un bleu infiniment plus pur que tout ce que l'on trouve ici. _Un regard océan me fixant._

La chaise bascula en arrière.

Je me souviens de son origine. Un regard. Perçant. Qui lit ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi. Qui te vide de toute ton énergie. Qui te fait rougir. Qui m'a fait rougir. Qui m'a regardé tendrement.

Des bras mécaniques s'activèrent sur mes côtés.

Sa présence me revient. Ses bras autour de mon corps. Autour de mes courbes. Qui m'ont protégé. Lui. Qui m'a protégé de tout. Le soldat de l'hiver.

Des plaques vinrent se poser sur mon visage.

Il est parti. Il m'a abandonné. Il m'a laissé seule dans ce lieu. Il me laisse dépérir.

Je ne vis plus que ce plafond taché d'humidité.

Je le hais. Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Pour l'éliminer un jour. Pour le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir.

Première décharge suivie d'un cri de douleur.

Il payera pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Seconde décharge, je ne pus réprimer mes hurlements.

Vide.

Une nouvelle journée allait commencer.

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Vu l'aspect de cette marque, elle était récente.  
Je ne me posais pas plus de questions, mes yeux se fermant déjà de paresse. Je poserai les bonnes questions cette après-midi ou demain.

Des plaques quittèrent mon visage. Que faisaient-elles ici ?

Un homme vêtu de noir commença à me parler avec un fort accent :

«_How do you feel soldier ?  
_Fine.  
_Do you remember your week ?  
_No.  
_Good. You will go back into your jail for sleeping. Good night. »

Deux soldats prirent alors mes bras et me relevèrent. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, mais ma tête infiniment plus.  
Ils me conduisirent à une petite cellule entourée de câbles grésillant et plongée dans l'obscurité. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Rentrer dans cette « cage » ne me donnait aucune envie. Qu'allait-il se produire ? Allais-je souffrir ? Pourquoi cet homme m'a souhaité une bonne nuit ?  
Les deux costauds ont commencé à me crier dessus dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. L'un s'est approché. Je ne sais pas si j'ai agi par peur ou simplement car mon inconscient comprenais ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'ai avancé dans cet espace restreint.

Il y faisait froid. Plus froid que dans le reste du bâtiment. Mon dos en touchait le fond. Ils se sont mis à sourire. Tout est allé très vite.  
Les portes se sont refermées, me faisant sursauter. De la fumée à commencer à s'échapper des grilles se trouvant au sol. L'air était glacial. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mon cœur s'est emballé. J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser tant la pression était forte. Puis la glace a entamé son ascension sur mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à réagir alors je fermais les yeux, trop tétanisée.  
Je paniquais. Il était trop tard pour sortir de là. Mon agonie allait être longue.  
Je vis _un regard océan me_ _fixant_. Je le connaissais. Il était trop tard pour réfléchir. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit déjà bien creux.

La dernière sensation que je ressentis fut celle du froid s'agrippant à mon visage et entourant mes membres.

*******

Je me réveillais de ma nuit. Elle me semblait avoir duré une éternité, mais elle fut reposante. Le premier endroit où je fus emmenée après mon éveil fut cette salle jaunâtre agrémentée de barreaux. Des agents m'avaient donné mon ordre de mission. Je devais aller en plein centre de Brooklyn et trouver les vestiges d'un laboratoire ayant servi à la création d'un super soldat dans les années quarante.

À présent, notre camionnette s'approchait du lieu de débarquement. Je me préparais à en sortir. Mes couteaux étaient bien accrochés dans mon dos ainsi que mon arme à feu. Il ne me restait plus qu'à glisser ce masque sur mon visage et l'action pourrait alors débuter.  
Le chauffeur nous prévenait que nous étions arrivés. Des hommes étant à mes côtés descendirent en premier, assurant mes arrières.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils me firent signe. C'était partit.  
Nous étions face au bâtiment, une simple vitrine de brocante lui servait d'ornement. Je ne sais pourquoi mais, une étrange sensation me prise à la gorge. Était-ce ceci que les gens appelaient « peur » ? J'optais pour de la dubitation, mais notais dans un coin de mon crâne d'y réfléchir pour les prochaines fois.  
Un bruit de tire s'éleva, me faisant légèrement sursauter. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je mettais en péril notre entreprise. Il ne s'agissait que de mes alliés préparant le terrain.  
Ils commencèrent à courir en direction du magasin où la propriétaire gisait contre le comptoir. Je restais en retrait, suivant mon plan à la lettre : « Je n'attaque qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et je ne pénètre le bâtiment qu'après-vérification des troupes ». Je devais être bien précieuse pour qu'ils prennent tant de précautions avec moi...

« Je ne pensais jamais te retrouver. »

Qui avait parlé ? Où était-il ? M'adressait-il la parole ?  
Je connaissais cette voix, elle ne m'était pas étrangère. Je l'ai déjà entendue dans la base.  
_Un regard océan me fixant._  
Je ne lui répondais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit. L'ordre de mission me l'interdisait. Malgré tout, je guettais la route. Prête à user de mes talents s'il osait à peine chuchoter.  
Les soldats à l'intérieur du bâtiment commençaient à ressortir, signe que je devais bientôt agir. Je me dirigeais alors vers celui-ci, mais une explosion retentit sur ma droite.  
La panique prit mes gars aux tripes et ils entamèrent une longue cession de riposte. Je rigolais sous mon masque. Que voulaient-ils viser ainsi ? L'auteur de l'acte était hors de porter, sûrement sur le toit d'un immeuble ou dans une arrière-ruelle.  
Une seconde explosion éclata sur ma gauche cette fois-ci. S'en était une de trop. Je saisissais mon arme à feu, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.  
Une ribambelle de détonations claqua autour de moi. En me retournant, je vis tous les agents au sol, une balle dans la tête pour l'un, en pleine poitrine pour l'autre.  
J'avais peur. Ce n'était pas un doute. Ma main commença même à trembler, presque imperceptiblement.

« Vous tremblez soldat ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. »

Il se jouait de moi. Comment pouvait-il connaître mes habitudes ?  
Mon arme toujours braquée face au vide, mon cœur palpitant la chamade et ma main tremblotante, je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue. Mon masque m'empêchait de la toucher. J'espérais ne pas saigner en ayant été frôlée par une balle à la tête sans m'en être rendue compte.

« Elea, ne me fais pas ça à moi. Je te connais. »

Elea ? Qui est cette Elea ? Il est vraiment en train de me parler. La situation paraissait trop grave pour ne pas répondre :

« _ Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais vous êtes ridicule.  
_ Je ne joue à rien Elea, je fais ce pour quoi je suis venu. Tout comme toi, je suppose.  
_Qui est cette Elea ? Vous êtes ridicule. » Répétais-je.

La personne ayant asséné des coups mortels aux agents se montra enfin.  
Des cheveux mi-longs flottaient le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur ses larges épaules. Une prothèse métallisée lui servait de bras gauche et son regard était perçant. Bleu océan.

Un flash me transperça. _Un regard bleu océan me fixant_ , désolé, alors qu'il s'éloignait :

« Je reviendrai Elea, je te le promets ! »

Une hargne terrible me possédait soudainement, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je me jetais sur lui, déployant les couteaux étant restés dans mon dos jusqu'à présent. Je le tuerai ! Je le tuerai pour m'avoir laissée !  
Alors que j'allais planter une des lames dans son thorax, il se décala sur le côté, en profitant pour me blesser une première fois.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. »

Cette attaque m'arracha un grognement. Il avait réussi à me planter... Comment cela était-il possible ? Je n'avais jamais dû vivre pareil échec. Cette douleur m'était inconnue.  
Je me concentrais sur lui. Je ne pouvais le manquer une fois de plus. Je pointais à nouveau mon canon sur lui. Je rentrais malencontreusement en contact avec ses billes bleues alors que je visais.  
Ses yeux brillaient. Était-ce de la tristesse que j'y percevais ?

« _Tu m'as abandonnée.  
_Elea ! Si tu te souviens de ceci, tu te souviens aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ! Je voulais venir te chercher ! Je l'ai souhaité-.  
_La ferme ! »

J'avais prononcé ces phrases sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Je m'en moquais du passé. Son prénom ne me revenait pas, ce que nous avions pu vivre ensemble non plus. J'arrivais simplement à me remémorer ses yeux, son départ et les milliers de personnes que j'ai tuées pour l'organisation.

Je me voyais appuyer sur la gâchette. Observais la balle fendre les airs au même instant qu'une douleur infernale vint me lacérer le dos. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de mon adversaire alors que mon attaque était encore vaine.  
Je tombais lourdement au sol alors qu'un liquide chaud s'étalait lentement sur ma peau, coulant sur mon corps pour goutteler sur le bitume. Je relevais une dernière fois les yeux, observant la petite boutique. Les fenêtres ayant explosées, des éclats de vers parsemaient sa terrasse ainsi que les corps sans vie de mes alliés. Un beau plantage...  
La cible n'avait pas été atteinte. Les témoins pouvaient encore parler. Les armes ne seraient pas réutilisables.

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent de moi tandis que mes paupières s'écroulaient sur mes globes occulaires, n'affichant plus qu' _un regard océan me fixant_.

********

Je me réveillais dans un lit de fortune. Une simple couverture grise délavée et sale me couvrait à moitié. Les volets étaient entrouverts et les rideaux fermés. La pièce était froide, les murs tachés d'humidités et le parquet gondolant ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer.  
Il fallait que je parte. Ce gars m'a ramenée je ne sais où. Je ne me rappelle de rien, évidemment. Juste qu'il m'a abandonnée.

Je me redresse et pose un pied sur le sol, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Si jamais quelqu'un se trouverait dans l'appartement ou dans les étages inférieurs.  
Je me dirigeais vers une porte. Elle était la clef de ma liberté. Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Juste le tuer. Je tournais lentement la poignée. Alors que la porte s'entrebâillait, j'y passais ma tête. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de n'y trouver qu'une douche.  
Merde !  
Mais où était cette sortie ? Si cette porte déjà bien grande n'était qu'une putain de douche, celle de la sortie devait être une arche...  
Je quittais la pièce pour arriver dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Alors que je continuais à avancer, j'entendis des pas provenant de derrière les murs. Il revenait. Je cherchais une planque, mais rien à part ce buffet ne me le permettait. Je décidais donc de l'affronter.  
Je me plaçais au milieu du séjour, les bras dans le dos, prête à en tirer mes couteaux et mon pistolet. Je me mettais en position de défense et me préparais à le voir.  
La poignée tourna lentement avant que mon échappatoire ne s'ouvre en grand sur lui. Son mètre quatre-vingt ne m'impressionnait pas.  
Lui, par contre, semblait surpris. Il ne parlait pas, _un regard océan me fixant_. Ce bleu qui m'a délaissée. Il lâchait le sac qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Des prunes en tombèrent. Il referma lentement la porte et continua sa contemplation. Je fondais sur lui, les mains toujours contre ma colonne vertébrale. Alors que je m'en approchais, je ne trouvais pas mes armes. Merde ! Évidemment qu'il me les a prises, il n'est pas débile ! Il n'allait pas me laisser avec un moyen de le blesser, il serait trop fragile pour me survivre !  
Je me reconcentrais sur lui. Il souriait. Il avait tout prévu. Je continuais malgré tout ma route et, alors que j'allais le toucher, il m'attrapa de son bras gauche et me plaqua contre son torse. Sa paume était froide, comme si elle n'était pas humaine. Sa cage thoracique m'indiquait cependant le contraire. Je pouvais sentir son cœur palpiter. :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
_Aucun mal. »

Non mais il se moque de moi en plus. Je hurlais un râle des moins féminins et lui assenais un coup de tête. Il ne chancela pas d'un demi-centimètre. Il resserra juste sa pression sur ma taille.

« Putain, mais lâche moi ! »

Pour simple réponse, il me plaqua contre le mur :

« _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je suis, moi aussi, passé par là.  
_ Te fous pas de ma gueule. Je peux te tuer si je trouve un couteau.  
_ Y en a pas de pointu ici. Ça prouve juste ton infériorité face à moi. »

Il se moquait de moi... Je lui donnais de nombreuses talonnades, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'allait pas me lâcher. Je laissais donc tomber et mes muscles se détendre. Il dut comprendre, car il relâcha sa prise. Il s'avança. Pfff... Ridicule. Je pris la poignée de la porte dans ma main et la tournais. Je forçais, elle devait être à l'image de ce lieu : vétuste.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?  
_...  
_Je l'ai fermée à clef. »

Je restais stoïque devant cette voie pour la liberté qui n'était pas décidée à me laisser partir. Je plaquais mon dos contre et glissais jusqu'au sol. Je fixais mes pieds et lui mon visage. Je le savais. Je relevais les yeux et le fusillais du regard. Il n'avait pas à m'observer de cette manière. Aucun de nous deux n'a osé parler. Bloqués dans notre contemplation. Les halos de lumière traversant les toiles assombris allaient s'écraser sur son faciès, donnant une couleur grisée à ses yeux. Océans. La rage que j'avais enterrée pendant quelques minutes ressurgit en mon fort intérieur. Je me redressais brusquement, lui arrachant un recul de surprise. :

« _Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?  
_ Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.  
_ Foutaises ! Je me souviens pas de grand chose mais ton regard sur moi, me laissant avec Hydra, ça, je m'en rappelle !  
_ Je peux tout t'expliquer !  
_ La ferme ! Il ne fallait pas m'abandonner là-bas pendant plusieurs mois !  
_ Mois ? Tu es bien sympathique... »

Quoi ?! Depuis combien de temps m'a-t-il laissée ? Et pourquoi est-ce que nous étions aussi proches ? Il devait m'emmener, nous devions avoir quelque chose ensemble, mais quoi ?  
J'essayais de contenir mes émotions, mais j'étais perdue... :

« _Depuis combien de temps dois-tu venir me chercher ?  
_...  
_ Combien de temps bordel !  
_ Deux ans... »

Sa voix s'était cassée. Il avait souffert. Une sensation me lacéra l'estomac. J'avais l'impression de voler... Deux ans. Cela fait deux ans qu'il est parti. Deux ans qu'il aurait dû venir me récupérer. Deux années que je souffre sans savoir pourquoi.

« _Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ?  
_ Je ne pouvais pas...  
_ Te fous pas de ma gueule. T'aurais pu revenir à la base et dire que tu t'étais égaré.  
_ Je suis pas un chien. Ils m'auraient tué... »

Il me laissait dans mon incompréhension. Il ne voulait pas m'aider, m'expliquer. Je n'ai plus de vie et il ne veut pas m'aider à la reconstruire. Il veut me laisser souffrir. Je lui disais plus fortement :

« _Dis moi la vérité ! Maintenant !  
_ Eléa... C'est compliqué...  
_ Putain, mais raconte ! Je ne sais pas ? T'es mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Une larme roulait sur sa joue ! Il est en train de jouer sa mijaurée ! Oui, on a vécu des choses horribles, oui, on a certainement un passé en commun, mais non ! Cela n'explique pas le fait qu'il m'ait abandonnée pendant tout ce temps ! La rage explosait en moi, j'étais prête à me jeter sur sa gorge tant il m'agaçait avec ses bégayement et ses hésitations ! Je veux juste connaître mon histoire et avoir une explication ! Pas qu'il me fasse perdre mon temps !  
Il remarqua sans doute mon agacement et essuya d'un mouvement rapide la goutte d'eau salée qui dévalait sa joue :

« _ Eléa... C'est si long... Il s'est passé tant de choses en deux années...  
_ Je m'en contre-fiche. Je ne connais même pas ton nom et il ne m'intéresse pas. Je te demande juste la vérité. Que tu me dises ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je sais que cette hargne en moi n'est pas simplement due à cet abandon. Il y a plus.  
_ Comment te rappelles-tu de moi ? Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?  
_ Tes yeux. Tes putains d'yeux bleus.  
_ Où ?  
_ Dans le QG. Tu t'en allais et me promettais de revenir.  
_ C'était la dernière mission que j'ai faite pour Hydra. Je... »

Sa voix était de plus en plus brisée. Il se renfermait. Il avait déjà un air grave en rentrant. Et depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Dans quelle ville vivait-il ? Hydra... Ce nom retentit en moi comme une bombe.

« T'as encore prévu d'hésiter pendant longtemps ? Tu connais tout de moi, mais je ne sais rien de toi. Fais concis. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Dis-moi juste dans quelle ville on est et depuis combien de temps je dors. »

Il était bouche bée. J'avoue avoir été plutôt crue, mais je me devais de le réveiller. Je me sentais plus assurée que tout à l'heure, à mon réveil. Ce lieu m'était inconnu, mais sa présence m'avait apporté de la sûreté. Je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi. Alors qu'il fixait un point invisible derrière moi, il se mit à parler :

« On est à Bucarest. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr actuellement pour moi. T'as dormi pendant presque une semaine. Les somnifères ont bien marché... »

En Roumanie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout en Roumanie bordel... J'étais à Brooklyn quand je me suis endormie... Il m'a droguée en plus de ça...

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée. Je voulais venir te récupérer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis recherché en fait... Je... J'ai trahi les Etats-Unis. Ai tué des dizaines d'innocents. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma planque... J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. Si je n'avais pas effectué de recherches, crois-moi que tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Il avait fait des recherches ? Comment ? Il a internet ici ? Il me paraissait ridicule. À se justifier de m'avoir laissée si longtemps. De trouver des excuses alors qu'il n'en a pas.

« _ Je suis censée te croire ?  
_ Oui. »

Sa réponse avait été froide, violente. Glaçante. Il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Une prune avait roulé jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrapais. C'était une des choses les plus douces que j'avais eu à toucher depuis un certain temps. Je la reluquais, la tournais entre mes doigts, des taches vertes la parsemait. Sa maturité n'avait pas pu être achevée. Je ne lui offrais pas plus de pitié et la croquais. C'était frais, fruité, différent. Bon. Une petite bulle de légèreté. Je sentais un regard peser sur moi. J'observais l'homme du coin des yeux, il m'observait, souriant. _Un regard océan me fixant_. Apparemment, il savait quels étaient mes fruits préférés. Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même :

« _ C'est flippant.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Tu sais plus de choses sur moi que j'en connais.  
_ Je ne savais pas que... Que tu aimais ces fruits à vrai dire. Je les ai achetées pour moi. Je ne m'attendais même plus à ce que tu te réveilles.  
_ On a enfin quelque chose en commun. »

Il ne prit le temps de me répondre et s'installa sur une chaise.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Nous nous sommes couchés en même temps, sans s'être adressés la parole à nouveau dans la journée.  
Je n'avais même pas essayé de repartir, ça ne servait à rien... Je n'ai jamais réessayé... Je gardais ma haine pour lui confinée au fond de mon esprit, espérant qu'elle n'explose jamais.

Nous avons eu ce rythme de vie pendant un certain temps, ne parlant presque jamais à part pour se saluer le matin et s'insulter mutuellement quand il n'y avait plus de prunes ou d'eau chaude.  
J'ai appris à cohabiter avec lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. La porte était tout le temps fermée à clefs et les rideaux tirés. L'ambiance n'était pas si pesante. Je n'ai pas connu autre chose donc je ne trouvais pas cela étrange.  
Tout était normal jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'anodin : il m'a parlée. Pour dire quelque chose.

Quelque chose de gentil.

« Elea »  
Il ne m'appelait que rarement par mon prénom, uniquement lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de précis ou se moquer de moi. Je tournais donc la tête, attendant la remarque ou la demande :

« Je vais te dire. »  
Me dire ? C'est vaste. Je me pose tellement de questions. Quelle est mon origine ? Quel est mon nom de famille ? Quand suis-je née ? Comment l'ai-je rencontré ? Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

« Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis parti. »

J'étais béa. Enfin. Enfin, il allait se livrer à moi. Me dire ce que j'attendais depuis des années. La vérité sur notre relation, notre passé commun, son abandon. C'est au-delà de toutes mes espérances !

« Nous étions dans la base berlinoise d'Hydra. Nous y passions la majorité du temps lorsque nous n'étions pas en mission. J'étais un soldat programmé pour tuer et toi, une future majore, en formation. Je t'ai entraînée pendant de longues heures. On s'est rapprochés. On ne connaissait plus rien à la vie, les lavages de cerveau étaient efficaces. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais je sais que nous avons vécu des choses fortes ensemble. Rien de réellement charnel à part un baiser. Une fois. Mais ça a suffit.  
Un jour, j'ai dû partir aux Etats-Unis. Je pensais revenir mais le Winter Soldier est mort là-bas. Grace à un homme. Mon meilleur ami. Il m'a fait ressurgir des enfers. Et j'ai perdu tous mes repères. J'ai vagabondé autour du monde. T'ai cherchée dès que ton existence m'est revenue. J'ai mis deux ans. »

Il avait dit ceci d'une voix rauque, légèrement enrouée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait oubliée. Je pensais qu'il avait pu partir et ne m'avait pas emmenée. Mais Hydra l'a brisé. Comme elle m'a brisée.  
Nous sommes des victimes de cette organisation. Ma sympathie pour cet homme a pris de l'ampleur. Il représente quelque chose pour moi finalement : c'est le premier homme que j'ai aimé.  
Je ne peux pas dire si je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui. C'est trop flou. Trop ancien.  
Je ne connais même pas son nom.

« _Au fait... C'est quoi ton nom ?  
_ Je... Hum... Tu penses qu'il va t'aider à te rappeler ?  
_ Je m'en contrefous, dis moi juste ton nom.  
_ Je pense que Winter Soldier te rappellera plus de choses...  
_ Je vais pas t'appeler Winter... Merde ! Dis-moi juste ton prénom.  
_ James. James Buchanan Barnes. On m'appelait Bucky. »

James Buchanan Barnes... Ce nom ne me remémore pas grandes choses, mais je peux maintenant l'appeler d'une autre manière que « l'autre ».

« _Tu te rappelles un peu de ta vie avant Hydra ?  
_ Quelques bribes. Par exemple, de Steve. Mon meilleur ami. Il se faisait tabasser par des gaillards trois fois plus grands que lui et mettait du papier journal dans ses chaussures. Il est devenu Captain America grâce à l'armée.  
_ Captain America ?! Mais... Je... Ho non, non, non... Non...  
_ Tu avais pour mission de le tuer. Si je peux te rassurer, c'est raté. Il a été plongé dans le coma pendant trois jours et s'est réveillé. Je me suis renseigné. »

J'ai failli tuer le meilleur ami de mon « ex » si je peux l'appeler ainsi... Heureusement que j'ai échoué, nous n'aurions sans doute pas eu les mêmes rapports.  
J'étais assez fière de moi, j'avais réussi à me souvenir de quelque chose, même s'il s'agissait d'un assassinat commandé. Ce Steve m'avait permis de trouver une partie de moi malgré lui.  
James semblait d'ailleurs surpris que je sois parvenue à ça. Son regard océan me fixant.

Ce fut un des plus longs échanges que nous ayons eu pour un certain temps.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions capables tous deux de nous nommer sans gêne. Nous commencions même à rire ensemble. Pas des rires à gorge déployées, mais nous échangions des sourires et des esquisses de gloussements.  
Le soir, il nous arrivait de partager un livre, sous une couverture, entassés l'un sur l'autre. Nous ne pouvions pas regarder la télé ou écouter de la musique, devant êtres discrets. Alors la lecture était notre seul passe-temps. Je lui conseillais des œuvres à acheter et il y allait. Je me renseignais sur des sites, lui n'y comprenant pas grand chose. Étonnant pour un homme avec un bras plus que technologique.

Un soir, il me semble que nous étions un six novembre, nous partagions un énième ouvrage, pas des plus adaptés à notre âge mais il me semble m'avoir marquée lorsque j'étais jeune, il s'agissait de L'appel de la forêt. Un souvenir de plus à rajouter au palmarès.  
Nous approchions de la fin du récit lorsque je sentis un tremblement me parcourir. L'émotion me submergeait, cette histoire était poignante et si réaliste. Alors que je m'émouvais, je sentis quelque chose de froid couler sur mon bras. Bucky vint immédiatement l'essuyer de sa main droite pour revenir dans sa position initiale.  
Avait-il pleuré à cause de ce livre ? L'image dure et sombre que j'avais de lui commençait à se briser, je percevais la silhouette d'un homme plus faible, n'ayant jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé, un peu perdu et ne demandant que de la tendresse.  
Nous tournions la page d'un mouvement synchronisé, nous arrachant un sourire, contrastant avec les mots inscrits sur celle-ci. Il resserra sa prise sur moi.  
Ces derniers temps, nous nous étions drastiquement rapprochés. Nous nous sommes même surpris à se prendre dans les bras avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.  
Je n'étais plus sous l'emprise de l'hydre, en tout cas, beaucoup moins. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur ma vie, mais savoir que Bucky me permettait d'en avoir une de substitution me rassurait. Je me répétais qu'il serait toujours là, lui. Que nous avons vécu le même cauchemar et qu'il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était que d'avoir tout oublié.

Lorsque la dernière strophe fut finie, il tourna la tête vers moi, _son regard océan me fixant_.  
Ses cheveux bruns frôlèrent mon bras, me retirant un frémissement. Sa barbe de quelques jours, voir semaines, semblait terriblement douce. Je ne pus retenir mes mouvements et passais ma main dessus. Elle était encore plus soyeuse que ce que j'imaginais. Sa peau veloutée terminait de rendre l'ensemble parfait. Ses lèvres fines se pliaient dans un sourire de satisfaction. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas eu un tel contact ?  
Il passait tendrement une main sur ma nuque. Sa main métallique. Jamais il n'avait touché un objet autre avec, qu'un couteau. Il me répétait en avoir peur et ne pas supporter cette partie de lui pourtant si importante, et maintenant, il acceptait de me toucher avec.  
J'essayais de montrer que je n'étais pas surprise par ce contact, mais il se retira immédiatement, l'air gêné, ses joues rougissantes.  
Je ne parlais pas et posais ma main sur sa prothèse. Il essaya de se reculer, mais je le retins. Il me regardait, de l'incompréhension dans ses billes océanes.  
Je passais mes doigts entre les siens. Ses yeux étaient incroyables. Je ne crois pas que ça soit la première fois que je m'en rendais compte mais, c'était la première fois que j'y faisais vraiment attention. À présent, ils ne m'inspirent pas de la peur ou de la haine, mais de la sûreté et de la gentillesse.  
Bucky ne voulait pas parler de son passé, mais je sais qu'il y viendra un jour. Pour l'instant, il me parlait du mien, du peu qu'il connaissait, mais il le connaissait comme sa poche.  
Il releva sa main de métal pour aller sur mon épaule, un sourire éclairant son visage. Non pas un sourire à pleines dents ou fermé, non, un rictus charmeur, envoûteur, presque aguicheur.  
Nos visages se rapprochaient tandis que sa main était en symétrie avec la mienne. Je caressais ses cheveux, si longs et fins.

Soudainement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre échange était timide, plus qu'hésitant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'intensifier en appuyant une main sur son dos et lui en déplaçant celle faite de chaire sur mon omoplate. Nous étions tels des adolescents lors de leur premier baiser alors que nous approchions de la trentaine mais, étions nous seulement des hommes ? Nous n'avions pas connu une telle sensation depuis deux ans d'après James et je pense que ça devait être encore plus consternant à l'époque - deux robots qui s'embrassent.  
Nous nous séparions, un peu gênés, avant d'exploser de rire, pour la première fois... :

« _ Ça, c'était nul !  
_ Et pas qu'un peu... Tu as dû vivre des choses plus intenses dans les années quarantes...  
_ Je veux pas être vexant, mais... Oui... Clairement.  
_ On aurait dit des ados dans une romance clichée...  
_ Désolant ! »

Nous explosions de rire à nouveau. Alors que je me reprenais petit à petit, remarquant _un regard océan me fixant_.

« Tu veux déjà réitérer pour voir si c'est mieux ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes une fois encore. C'était autre chose. Mes sens se sont mêlés, nos mains se sont liées, c'était sauvage. Tout est allé très vite après ça. Nous nous sommes embrassés au point de ne plus pouvoir par manque d'oxygène. Son regard océan m'a fixée et j'ai ressentit de l'amour. Un véritable amour. Puis, il s'est jeté sur moi.  
Nos vêtements ont valsé. L'atmosphère a changé, les beiges se sont rencontrés, se sont liés. Des paroles ont été échangées comme des hésitations.  
Nous nous sommes finalement allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de l'eau s'écoulant sur nos épidermes. Des traces rougeâtres parsemaient ma nuque et mes épaules qu'il effleurait. Nos souffles se mélangeaient rapidement puis ralentissaient. Je fermais mes yeux alors que son étreinte sur mon corps si frêle se raffermissait.  
Cet acte était telle une libération. Nous pouvions enfin briser les chaînes qui nous avaient retenus pendant si longtemps et oublier la dureté de ce monde où nous n'étions rien mais, avions commis tant de catastrophes...  
Avant de m'en aller au pays des illusions, je songeais à ces mois que nous avions passés en cohabitation...  
Il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée, avait toujours été là, quelque part. Près de moi. Au fond de mon cœur. Même dans les instants les plus désespérés et sombres, une part de lui résidait en moi.  
Il m'a retrouvée, m'a ramenée malgré mon amnésie.  
Nous nous sommes rassemblés.  
Tout cela à cause d' _un regard océan me fixant_.

 

Isen33, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte, il s'agissait d'une commande pour ma grande soeur de coeur, rencontrée sur wattpad. J'avais mis toute mon âme dans celle-ci donc j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à elle :)
> 
> Je vous fais da beusous,  
> Isen33


End file.
